rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen All Stars 4
Drag Race Queen All Stars 4 is an all-star spin-off of Drag Race Queen. Official Start on August 18th, 2018. The show featured tenth returning contestants representing their previous seasons for a chance to be inducted into the "Drag Race Hall of Fame". Cast members were announced in August 6th, 2018.This series aired 10 hour-length episodes. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent" Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Drag Race Queen All Stars alongside another contestant. :█ The contestant won Drag Race Queen All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week, $5,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The contestant was chosen as the winner of Lip Sync For Your Legacy, but was saved by quit one of the contestants. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms after placing in the bottom 2/3. :█ The contestant was returned, but, not in the comeback episode. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy and Life. The contestant returned to the competition and eliminated another queen. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not have to Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choises Queens' Money Episodes Episode 1: ''All Stars Variety Show'' Airdate: August 18th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Katy Perry & MisterRoninSushi * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Kaitlyn Davenport * Main Challenge: The queens compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Top Two:' ' Chanel #3 & Noella MacBitch * Challenge Winner: Chanel #3 * Bottom Three: Eos, Batgirl & Marilyna Monroa * Lip Sync Song: 'Chained To The Rhythm' by Katy Perry ft Skip Marley * Eliminated: Batgirl Episode 2: ''The Broadway Divas: Part 2'' Airdate: August 19th, 2018 * Guest Judge: FalcoLombardi99 * Mini-Challenge: Drag up supreme court robes. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Xiomara * Main Challenge: Perform in a lip-syncing dance number inspired by Broadway Divas * Top Two: Kaitlyn Davenport & Dark Robin * Challenge Winner: Kaitlyn Davenport & Dark Robin * Runway Theme: Bitches In Pants * Bottom Two: Khara Black & Eos * Lip Sync Song:'' Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend'' by Marilyn Monroe * Eliminated: Eos Episode 3: ''All-Stars Snatch Game'' Airdate: August 20th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Nicholas424 * Mini-Challenge: Beastly Golf Challenge * Mini-Challenge Winner: Marilyna Monroa * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in the Snatch Game * Top Two: Kaitlyn Davenport & Khara Black * Challenge Winner: Kaitlyn Davenport * Runway Theme: Naughty Nighties * Bottom Three: Noella MacBitch, Chanel #3 & Fiesta Salsa * Lip Sync Song:'' Le Freak (Freak Out)'' by Chic * Eliminated: Chanel #3 Episode 4: ''Colour Ball" Airdate: August 21th, 2018 Initially, Kaitlyn Davenport gets chop by Fiesta Salsa, but she was saved by quit of Noella MacBitch. Therefore, Kaitlyn Davenport stayed, and at the end of the episode RuPaul informs the queens that she is going to return one of the eliminated queens. * Guest Judges: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Pants Down, Bottoms Up * Mini-Challenge Winner: Fiesra Salsa * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Colour Splash, Neon Queen Realness & Rainbow Eleganza Extravaganza * Top Two: Dark Robin & Fiesta Salsa * Challenge Winner: Fiesta Salsa * Bottom Three: Marilyna Monroa, Kaitlyn Davenport & Noella MacBitch * Lip Sync Song: 'Keep My Hands To Myself' by Selena Gomez * Eliminated: Noella MacBitch (Originally Kaitlyn Davenport) Episode 5: ''Queens On A Plane'' Airdate: August 22nd, 2018 In the start of the episode, Rupaul showed the queen who would return to the show. And that queen is Chanel #3. Xiomara and Marilyna Monroa were in the top 2 this week. Later they are lip-synced under 'Twist of Fate' by Olivia Newton-John, and eventually Xiomara win this lip-sync. Because Xiomara and Kaitlyn in a union, Xiomara decided to take revenge on Fiesta Salsa for choosing Kaitlyn in the last episode, and sending her home. * Guest Judge: Camelia Brandon * Mini-Challenge: Pin the Wig * Mini-Challenge Winner: Chanel #3 * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles * Main Challenge: Act in a comedic spoof of Queens On A Plane" * '''Top Two': Xiomara & Marilyna Monroa * Challenge Winner: Xiomara * Runway Theme: Jetset Eleganza * Bottom Two: Dark Robin & Fiesta Salsa * Lip Sync Song: 'Twist of Fate' by Olivia Newton-John * Eliminated: Fiesta Salsa Episode 6: ''RuPaullywood Girls'' Airdate: August 23rd, 2018 * Guest Judge: Harry Styles * Mini-Challenge: Hung-men * Mini-Challenge Winner: Dark Ronbin * Main Challenge: Perform in a parody movie sequel of RuPaullywood Girls * Top Two: Kaitlyn Davenport & Khara Black * Challenge Winner: Kaitlyn Davenport * Runway Theme: Gold Eleganza Extravaganza * Bottom Two: Dark Robin & Marilyna Monroa * Lip Sync Song: 'If'' ''by Janet Jackson * '''Eliminated: Marilyna Monroa When the remaining queens get back, they see all the eliminated queens there waiting for them. Episode 7: ''It's Time For RuVenge'' Airdate: August 24th, 2018 The queens must perform a live stand-up comedy act in front of an audience of judgmental drag queens. Anal Led Yer & Chanel Oberlin returns to guest judges. * Guest Judges: Anal Led Yer & Chanel Oberlin * Main Challenge: Performing a live stand-up comedy act in front of a drag queens audience * Top Two Couples: Chanel #3 & Eos, Kaitlyn Davenport & Marilyna Monroa * Challenge Winners and Returning Queens: Marilyna Monroa & Eos * Bottom Two: Khara Black & Dark Robin * Lip Sync Song: 'Cherry Bomb'' ''by Joan Jett & The Blackhearts * '''Eliminated: Dark Robin Episode 8: ''BFF's Makeover'' Airdate: August 25th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Kaiko Rimen * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini-Challenge Winner: Kaitlyn Davenport * Mini-Challenge Prize: Pair up queens with their drag friends. * Main Challenge: Makeover guests queens into drag daughters. * Top Two: Khara Black & Xiomara * Challenge Winner: Khara Black * Bottom Two: Kaitlyn Davenport & Chanel #3 * Lip Sync Song: 'Freaky' by Trisha Paytas * Eliminated: Chanel #3 Episode 9: ''Legacy Bitches'' Airdate: August 26th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Clarissa Clasp & Joan Smalls * Main Challenge: Act in a comedic spoof of 'Legacy Bitches"'' * '''Top Two: Marilyna Monroa * Challenge Winner: Kaitlyn Davenport * Runway Theme: Hollywood Stars * Bottom Three: Xiomara, Khara Black & Eos * Lip Sync Song: 'Enchanté' by Fergie * Eliminated: Eos Episode 10: ''Grand Finale'' Airdate: August 27th, 2018 * Returning Queens: Batgirl, Noella MacBitch, Fiesta Salsa, Dark Robin, Chanel #3 & Eos * Eliminated: Khara Black & Marilyna Monroa * Final Two: Kaitlyn Davenport & Xiomara * Lip Sync Song: 'Dem Beast'' '' by Todrick Hall * '''Winners of Drag Race Queen All Stars 4: Xiomara & Kaitlyn Davenport * Runner-Up: N/A Jury Votes Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:All Stars Category:DRQ AS4 Category:DRQ Category:AS4 Category:Khonarh Category:Khonarh's Shows